User blog:Angel Emfrbl/That sinking feeling...
When you come across someone on youtube who thinks their Vocaloid work is good, how are you suppose to respond? So here sthe thing, I recently came across a comment that stated that someone thought someone else's work was "top notch" after I said something. I didn't want to be rude so I repond saying it was a open comment I had previously stated not to one person. But it still leaves me with that feeling that this is getting to a point of silliness. For example, someone admitted using a translator to make Japanese Vocaloids sing songs. Right. I don't know if their using a machine or real person, but this doesn't change that the person who is making the song doesn't actually know much Japanese themselves. How do they know how good their songs are? I have had this issue a long time with the fandom, Sinc I've had to endure a lot while trying to help break down various beliefs, when the user who doesn't know how crap their work is. The reason is they tend to only get opinions from their fanclub, or from a limited source of worshippers, an rarely from the opinion of a Japanese producer who knows their thing. How do you tell the person their not as good as they think? If you are hoenst I find they accuse you of being a troll. Even if your not being a troll? When I'm trolling I led a person on an then drop them when their at the height of their comments and have expose all their weak spots in their arguments. And consider, I don't troll enough to be called a "professional troll", in other words, I've only done it about 3 times in over 12 years. :-/ So I thought long and hard about it and came to no answer. The closet I got was "Perhaps you should focus less on your about my response and more on improving your work?" but it doesn't polite enough nor does it express what I want to tell them. So I think its best to keep quiet, say nothing and just leave them to believ what they believe is right. What I was hoping was a sentance like; "Tell your friend to be more selective when she collects jewelry" or something along those lines of polite but critical response. Incindently, that was what I was told a jewely expect said about someone's cheap knock off jewelry at the Antiques roadshow a few weekends back. I think I'vejust about given up on youtube producers overall, I hardly look up that many and stick to the few I like, I don't often see whats so interesting about producers works and often am left not impressed by things. Having no where to be a fan of the vocaloid software anymore has also left me bored out of my skull whenever I come on-line. The good news is the wikia is starting to wake up and people are starting to get bolder. Which is what I hoped. Its needing me a lot less these days then when I first came along. After the whole incident with the design thing getting out of hand I was left wondering what was the thing drawing me back to he wikia. Ater 4 days I admitted "boredom" and it seems to be the only reason for it. I was on the One Piece wikia responding to something yesturday (or the day before?) and I went to read OP on-line to see what was going on. I stopped reading manag translations because I found the manga was getting more and more feeling like the chapters are not long enough. It feels like you can read each OP chapter within 4 mins. So I'm not so interested in OP at the moment as I was when I first began reading it. Then it hit me; I actually don't really have that many hobbies left these days. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life